<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dumbledore's Man by Hilarita</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386615">Dumbledore's Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita'>Hilarita</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2005-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2005-09-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28386615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilarita/pseuds/Hilarita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>for the Charity Challenge on the lupin100 livejournal group.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dumbledore's Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the Charity Challenge on the lupin100 livejournal group.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lupin knew he was just one of Albus' charity boys.  It didn't make him better or worse; it just meant that some people resented him for it.  He didn't care - without Albus he would be destitute.  Albus had given him an education, a job, a purpose in life.  It made him uncomfortable that he had returned Albus' gift with concealment as an adult, and with pranks as a child.  All he could do was work hard for the Order now, and keep Albus' memory alive.  He did what he could to carry out Albus' last words to him: 'Keep Harry safe.'</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>